1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a press-contact type connector.
2. Related Art
FIG. 5 shows a press-contact type connector disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 63967/1984. The press-contact type connector comprises a connector housing 1, and a cover 2. In the connector housing 1, terminal accommodating chambers 3 adapted to accommodate press-type terminals 5 are juxtaposed; and in the rear half of the upper surface, openings 4 are formed to expose the rear halves of all the terminal accommodating chamber 3. On the other hand, the cover 2 is combined with the connector housing 1 to close (cover) the openings 4, and has wire pressing protrusions 7 and 8 inside.
The press-type connector is assembled as follows: First, press-type terminals 5 are set in the terminal accommodating chambers 3 of the connector housing 1, and wires W are press-connected to the press type terminals 5 by using the openings 4. As a result, the protrusions 7 and 8 are pressed against the press type terminals to push the wires W downwardly, thereby to prevent the removal of the wires W from the press slots. Hence, in the case where the connector is mounted on an automobile, the connection of the wires is maintained unchanged even when the connector is vibrated.
As was described above, in the connector, the wires are fixedly pressed by the protrusions 7 and 8 which are fixedly provided on the inner surface of the cover 2. However, in the case where the size of wires to be used is smaller than the specified wire size, the wires cannot be sufficiently pressed by the protrusions; that is, the wires may be removed from the press slots. On the other hand, in the case where the size of wires to be used is larger than the specified wire size, it may be difficult to lock the cover 2 to the connector housing 1.